


Underneath It All

by risquetendencies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Insecurity, Lingerie, M/M, Older Characters, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: Kuroo does a lot for other people. Wearing lingerie was something he was doing for himself, something he'd always wanted to try. An unexpected interruption leads to an even more pleasant outcome than he could have imagined.Written for KuroKen Sin Week, Day One: (Lingerie)





	Underneath It All

Deep breaths, Tetsurou, deep breaths, Kuroo thought as he stood in his bedroom, back turned to the full-length mirror hanging next to the closet.

As soon as he found his nerves again, he was going to turn around and see how the outfit looked on him. As for now, he could feel the lace stretched tight around the angles of his hips, how the material was the tiniest bit scratchy. It had looked great in the store. Hopefully not too comical on him.

By contrast, his chest was encased in snug silk, the straps sitting comfortably over his shoulders without digging in. Yet it was the part of the outfit he was least sure about. Granted, Kuroo was unsure of the whole outfit. Just because he liked it didn't mean it would suit him, a fact he was well aware of.

Making the decision to buy lingerie had taken him a lot of consideration and a lot of internet searching. Both to find out where he could acquire something that would fit his body as well as scouting the general landscape to confirm that yes, you didn’t have to be a woman to wear it.

Much as he wanted to believe that clothes shouldn't have genders attached to them, it was one of those things where it was hard to shut out what society decreed. Unless he actively went hunting for them, the only images of people wearing garters, panties, and the like didn't look like him.

At least the store employees had been decent. In the one that he'd patroned, there had been a small section devoted solely to lingerie for men's frames. Other than a mildly amused smile from the cashier, he'd been able to get what he wanted without incident.

But even here, in the privacy of his own home and with Kenma safely at work for another two hours, Kuroo couldn't stop feeling foolish. What if he looked super awkward and the clothes didn't suit him at all? Nothing had come cheap, so he'd feel doubly idiotic if it didn't work out. Just thinking about it gave him the urge to strip what he had on off without bothering to see how it looked. Save himself the embarrassment.

Kuroo shook his head.

No. He'd wanted to try this out for a long time. If he lost his courage now, he'd just have to go through the anxiety spiral all over again the next time he worked up enough courage to wear them. It was better to rip the band-aid off and get past that first bit of uncertainty. To have a definitive answer as to what he liked wearing once and for all.

If it was a yes, he could start saving up the courage to wear them more often. In front of his boyfriend, if he was feeling extra gutsy.

A part of him figured that Kenma wouldn't care what he wore, but it was far too easy for his brain to come up with convincing reasons why he might. It was crazy, but then again, his brain acted crazy sometimes.

Kenma had never held strong opinions on how he dressed. Maybe there was an odd shirt or pair of jeans that seemed to catch his eye more when they were out on a date, but nothing was ever nice enough that he'd stated his actual like or dislike of something. He'd poke fun at his hair sometimes, but that was a lost cause. No amount of styling products or brushes or flat irons could improve what his hair chose to do with itself.

The bottom line was, if he ever wanted to know what Kenma thought of his outfit, he’d have to ask him directly. Which meant that this would all be fine. He didn’t intend on letting him see him in lingerie until he was confident, anyway.

Kuroo inhaled, letting what calm it restored to flood through his body. He was as ready as he was ever going to be to do this, so he was going to go through with it.

Turning around, he forced himself to stare at his reflection in the mirror.

Cautiously, he scrutinized his outfit from top to bottom. The satin bralette covering his chest was a little odd just to look at, but it wasn't ill-fitting. Then again, it wasn't made for anyone with more to their chest than the slight rise of his pecs beneath the material. But he still wasn't sure about it.

His eyes drifted further down. The panties he had on were maroon lace, with enough embroidery that they weren’t completely see-through. There were double ties on each of his hips allowing for easier removal. He'd tied them in loose, lazy bows; he'd have to refine his skills because he actually liked how it looked. The shade of red went well with the darkness of his skin. Kuroo would be lying if he said he wasn't partial to the color.

Well, he felt a bit less terrified now, and a whole lot happier at taking the leap to buy everything. It wasn't perfect, but this was his test run at wearing lingerie. He'd anticipated a lot less than perfection.

"What are you doing?"

Kuroo jumped, and jerked his head toward the bedroom door. Shock mingled with an old, common refrain:

"Kenma, at least make a little noise when you get home!" he blurted out as he'd done countless times before, his voice pitched high from nerves.

Kenma raised an eyebrow at him. It was then that his brain started to process the whole of the situation.

It was him who was behaving strangely here. He was wearing a full set of lingerie when he'd never shown the slightest bit of interest before. It wasn't their anniversary or any special occasion that he could have passed it off as a surprise to wear for Kenma. Kenma was probably confused.

Or, judging by the flat look on his face, he wasn't. It was surprisingly hard to tell, actually, Kuroo thought. But he was letting his mind run away from him. Which was better than running away from Kenma, which he currently sort of wanted to do.

"...You're here early," Kuroo said in a second attempt at normal conversation.

"Internet went down. No one was able to get their work done without it."

"Oh! Well aren't you lucky, I would have had to stay and work anyway!"

"Kuro."

Kuroo grimaced. Apparently he wasn't going to be able to smooth this over by babbling until it was forgotten.

"I'd ask if someone else is here-"

"There isn't!" Kuroo retorted, cutting him off.

"-But," Kenma continued, unaffected, "Considering how long it took before we ever had sex, I'm not worried there is."

Some of Kuroo's shock dissipated at the cutting comment, morphing into frustration instead. This was one of the problems of dating someone you'd known pretty much forever. Much as he loved that they knew each other inside and out, knowing everything meant the not-so-awesome memories too. Which made for convenient ammunition whenever they bickered.

"I'd never had sex before, and neither had you. I just wanted it to be good!" he fired back. "Besides, that was years ago! I've more than made up for it by now. And, hypothetically, I totally could have had someone here, but I don't, because I love you."

The love of his life rolled his eyes.

"Point still valid," Kenma said. He stared at him for a second more before circling back to his original question. "Why are you wearing that?"

Kuroo deflated.

There wasn't all that much tension in the air despite their banter, and Kenma didn't seem bothered. But Kuroo could feel anxiety swirling in his stomach. Being found out like this wasn't how he'd planned it to go. It was impossible not to wonder what Kenma was really thinking about, seeing him like this.

"I wanted to try wearing this stuff. I have for a while."

Kenma stared at him for a long moment. Then he walked closer, and took hold of one of Kuroo's arms with his hand.

"Let's sit down."

Wordlessly, Kuroo allowed himself to be guided toward their bed. They sat on the end of it beside each other. Sitting down helped, if only a little bit, to quell some of the painful fluttering in his heart.

"Okay. So you've wanted to try wearing this stuff. Can I ask why?"

Kuroo leaned back, and ran a hand nervously through his hair. He thought about it, and after a good deal of contemplation, he trailed off into a sigh.

"I just kind of... wanted to? I don't remember when I first thought about it, but I noticed they looked nice. I wanted to see what it would feel like. I guess. I don't have a good reason."

Looking across at his lover, Kuroo still couldn't read his expression. But Kenma was supplying him with leading questions. Questions that despite the content, were relatively easy to answer. They didn't spike what he was feeling and make it any worse than it already felt. That could mean Kenma was processing things too. It probably did. But it also probably wasn't negative?

He hoped so, anyway.

"Just wanting to is enough of a reason," Kenma replied solemnly. "As long as it's your decision and not something you're doing because you think you have to." As he came to the end of his sentence, Kenma glanced at him, seriousness glimmering in the depths of his eyes.

Kuroo averted his gaze, looking at his lap.

"You're capable of deciding things for yourself, Kuro. I'm not just here because I like certain parts of you, or because you do things to please me."

Taking care to breathe in deep and blow his air out slow, Kuroo splayed his fingers out on his bare thighs. Rhythmically tapping against the skin, he tried to get himself back to a state of balance. It was difficult though, it was extremely difficult. Kenma wasn't supposed to see him wearing these clothes, not yet. Not until he'd figured out for himself if it was something he truly wanted, and not another whim. Not just as something that might keep Kenma around.

Not that Kenma was going anywhere. He knew that. The smart part of him knew that, but there were times when it was almost impossible to believe.

People tended to label Kuroo as confident, but more often than not, he was fraught with insecurities. He worried about being good enough at his job, friendly and social enough in his private life. About being a supportive friend, son, partner. Whether or not he was attractive enough in his looks and personality, as frivolous as those qualities were. Pretty much every part of him was under scrutiny in his own head, so it was only natural that when it came to Kenma, a lot of his fears were connected to his boyfriend's opinion.

Then there was the fact that Kenma was amazing. He was smart and strong in ways that weren't clear on the surface, and when he cared about someone, he could be incredibly devoted. So of course Kuroo didn't want to lose him. When he was depressed, it seemed not only possible, but probable, that Kenma might leave him. That someday, he would see him for the worthless man that he was and decide he could do better.

He had to fight against those kinds of thoughts all the time.

With another steadying breath on the record, Kuroo gathered himself.

"...I know that, kitten."

Short, yet nimble fingers entered his range of vision, taking his and smoothing them out. Held onto them tight.

"This isn't for me, right? You wearing this stuff?"

"I don't think so," Kuroo answered.

"Did you get a chance to look at yourself before I got here?"

He nodded, taking a break before expanding on that response.

"I like them. Well, maybe not the top part, but the panties are good. I think I'd probably try something different if I bought more. I like this color a lot." His voice slowed to a quiet rumble as he talked through it with himself as much as Kenma.

He didn't raise his head, but he knew he was being heard. Kenma hadn't let go of his hands, and having that simple connection was stabilizing for now.

Piece by piece, he talked about the trip to the store, how he'd done his research. All the minute details that didn't matter spilled easily out of his mouth before he could stopper them up. It was numbingly mundane in the end, but with each word that left his lips, Kuroo felt lighter. Less like a circus sideshow that his boyfriend had unwittingly stumbled upon. More like he was simply recounting the events of any normal day. Gradually, it all became natural.

As he came to the end of his narrative, Kuroo was comfortable enough to chance a glance at the man next to him.

Kenma's eyes were fixed on him, like they had been the entire time he was speaking. His hair was pulled back from his face today by a clip on either side, giving Kuroo a good view of the features he knew infinitely better than his own.

The round, golden eyes that could grow sharp in an instant when Kenma was angry, or thinking hard about someone or something. There were so many mysteries to decipher in those eyes that Kuroo was sure he could spend hours trying to understand them all. He rarely got the chance though; eye contact was a gift Kenma was notoriously stingy with. For good reason, but still. Kuroo loved those eyes.

Looping his thumb around, he rubbed over one of Kenma's knuckles and shot him a faint smile. He felt a lot better somehow, and he owed him a heap of gratitude for providing that comfort.

"You look good."

The words were imparted at a quiet enough volume that Kuroo wondered if he had mistaken what had been said.

"What?"

"You look good," Kenma repeated, firmer the second time. "The color looks good on you."

A frisson rippled through Kuroo's body as he absorbed the compliment. Heat pooled in his cheeks, and he let go of Kenma's hands in surprise. Suddenly, he felt like he was floating adrift in some alternate universe.

Kenma didn't do direct flattery. He'd certainly never said he looked attractive in so many words. What was happening?

"If you like the clothes, wear them. But I also like how they look on you." Kenma paused, making sure their eye contact was renewed before he finished his thought. "Almost as much as I like you in nothing."

That turn of phrase did something to him. Kuroo straightened up where he was sitting, swallowing against a lump that had sprung up in his throat. It was far from a bad thing to hear, and he felt his reflexes kicking in just to make sure it didn't affect him too much. He wasn't sure yet where exactly Kenma wanted to go with this. It would be unfortunate if he assumed wrong and got too worked up.

Sometimes Kenma liked to get him worked up and let him simmer for a while, though, maybe tied up and unable to do anything to satiate his need. But today wasn't one of those times, and they hadn't agreed on any sort of scene beforehand. There was no opportunity for them to have done so, given that Kenma had surprised him by coming home early in the first place. Kuroo knew that play was off the table as a possibility. Other scenarios might not be, though.

"Yeah?" he asked breathily, desperate for more of a lead on what his lover was thinking.

Instead, Kenma moved closer to him on the bed. One of his hands rose to stroke along the angle of Kuroo's jaw. When it curled up under his chin, Kenma tugged him in for a kiss. One so brisk that he found himself whining silently when he lost the warmth of the other man's lips. It wasn't nearly enough contact.

"These will do for tonight, though," Kenma decided, a finger gliding down his neck. "Can I touch?"

Kuroo exhaled, though it sounded more like a gasp. There wasn't any shock in the noise, just pure, unfiltered anticipation. Perhaps a bit of relief, because that was starting to set in, but mostly he felt excited about where things were headed.

It wasn't his intention in wearing the lingerie, but getting Kenma riled up was a delightful bonus to the tense reveal. He'd been horrified when Kenma had showed up, but now he knew he had nothing to worry about.

Relatively speaking, of course. They both had a penchant for worrying. Kuroo was usually better at hiding it. Just not from Kenma.

Tonight was proving to him for the umpteenth time that he didn't need to hide things from his boyfriend. His best friend. If something was going to scare Kenma away, it would have happened years ago. They'd changed so much over time, yet they were still each other's world. Kenma loved him, Kenma accepted him. It was something Kuroo knew instinctively, but it was nice to have it show on the surface too from time to time.

"Yeah, go ahead."

What almost passed for a smile dawned on Kenma's face.

"Lie down."

He had no objections to the order, so Kuroo shimmied up their bed and let himself fall back into the covers. The comforter was smooth and soft, thin but warming on a cold night. It felt luxurious against the parts of his body that were bare. Comfortable, he stretched out his limbs and waited.

Kenma eased between his thighs a few moments later, moving with a purposeful patience. When Kenma’s weight pressed into the length of his body, Kuroo's heart accelerated, blood surging lower in exhilaration. It wasn't taking much stimulation for his senses and his mind to run wild.

Kuroo wondered what Kenma intended for him. Where he'd be touched, if it'd be gentle and slow, or if his lover's explorations would be greedier. His first thought was more likely, but the second was a tantalizing option.

Kenma hammering into him, opening him up and not stopping until he was satisfied. Maybe he'd be on his knees. Kenma's hands would tangle in his hair, yank on it to guide Kuroo where he wanted him, hold him steady as he fucked deep into his throat. Kuroo felt himself grow hard at the image, and there was a tingle somewhere along his scalp, a phantom reminder of the last time his hair had been weaponized.

The next thing he noticed was Kenma's hand tracing the vee of the bralette he was wearing. He pulled the fabric away from the skin, rubbing his thumb against it curiously before letting it snap back. It stung. But he only noticed that briefly before his focus returned front and center.

Kenma examined the seam of his top, running a digit down where it was clipped together. For a second, Kuroo wondered if it looked strange. Most of them opened in the back. He'd picked that one because it had seemed easier at the time.

Kenma's fingers roughed over one of his nipples and instantly, the thought dissolved into nothingness. Instead, he let out a low breath, concentrating on the sensation of that nub being teased again and again, the feel of the satin rubbing into his skin. Soon both were being toyed with, and Kenma's breath was hot on his neck, pressing firm kisses where it joined his shoulder. Intermittently, he would pause the flurry of kisses, stopping to suck where his pulse was pounding furiously away nearby.

Kuroo arched his neck at the same moment Kenma bit down. He moaned, hands flying up to grab onto Kenma's shirt for some sort of leverage. Pain but mostly pleasure mingled together, adding to the emotions in him that threatened to spill out of control.

"Kenma," he called, the name slipping from his mouth unconsciously like a chant.

"Oh, that's right." Kenma sounded composed. It was unfair in comparison to how Kuroo was holding up, but out of the two of them, he'd always had better self-control. He took his time building up to everything. "You didn't like this top."

Kuroo groaned softly.

He didn't, not the way it'd ended up looking on him, but he couldn't deny it added to what he was feeling now.

"Sit up and pull it down. Not off, yet."

Kenma sat back on his heels to give him room, slipping out of his shirt as he went. Kuroo followed him up, restoring their eye contact. His hand slithered up to rest on one of the straps of his top. It was harder to put on a front than he'd imagined. With every movement he made, the awareness that Kenma was watching him was sending heat searing up through his body.

Flushed, he eased one of the straps off his arm, and turned to do the same with the other. The fabric was silky as it slid further down his chest, coming to rest just below where his pectorals ended.

The gravity of Kenma's expression pressed upon him, and he laid back, knowing instinctively that was what he was meant to do. He was starting to feel impatient. And it was that thought that brought him to a realization.

He was no longer worried about the way that he looked.

Kenma straddled him again, this time wedging one of his thighs between Kuroo's. The added pressure was equal parts welcome and unbearable. Already his cock was starting to strain against the confines of his panties, and Kuroo wasn't sure how they'd hold up for much longer. Then again, as pleasing as they were aesthetically, they were a garment made for taking off. Unfortunately, Kenma didn't seem in a hurry.

Kuroo whined aloud.

Kenma was rarely ever in a hurry. And he was going to drive him insane.

Kenma's tongue lapped at his nipple, dragging wet friction against his tight flesh. It curled around the small bud, drew it into the seal of his lips and sucked. Kuroo's hand pressed into Kenma's shoulder, his hips rolling into his lover's, desperate for contact. He felt the evidence of Kenma's arousal rub against his thigh and shivered at the brush.

He wasn't sure what he wanted, but he was certain he needed more contact than he was getting.

Sliding a hand between their bodies, he tugged at the button of Kenma's pants, popping it open with practiced motions. Kenma looked up from where he was lavishing attention on his chest, staring accusatorily up at him. Kuroo smiled sheepishly back, caught red-handed, but not even a bit sorry about it.

Slipping his hand into Kenma's underwear, Kuroo wrapped his fingers around his cock. The length was stiff and it weighed heavy in his palm.

"Can I get a taste?" he teased, drawing a line with his finger down the shaft and over his balls.

Kenma pushed up where he was lying, his gaze intense.

"No."

"No?" Kuroo gave his cock a short, disappointed stroke before withdrawing his hand.

He got a shake of the head in response before Kenma carefully inched lower on his body, maintaining a good view of his face as he went. "You look really good," was all he said, voice quiet but firm.

Then he was kissing just above where the lace sat on his hip, and the action drew an unexpected gasp from Kuroo's mouth.

If he'd felt heated before, the feeling had only grown worse, blooming into a warmth that made him antsy, a little self-conscious as to whether he deserved this level of attention. Kenma’s compliments, such as they were, were exhilarating. He wanted to touch, to taste Kenma too, show him how good he was making him feel, but he also knew better than to interrupt a moment like this. He was being treasured. Somehow, he had to let go and fall into the sensation. Enjoy it to the fullest.

Closing his eyes, Kuroo let his mind take the backseat, focusing instead on whatever else he could notice. Hands smoothing down his legs as a wet, insistent tongue worked over the bulge in his panties. The throb his cock gave in response and the urge he had to thrust upward. Nails pressing into his skin as Kenma squeezed the muscles of his inner thighs.

Panting, he elevated his hips when the warmth left him in a silent plea for more. The bows keeping his clothes together were tugged at sharply, the laces coming undone in two quick pulls. The material that had been so snug around him fell away, letting his arousal spring free.

Kenma wrapped his hand around the base, holding him steady as he gave the head of his cock several slow licks, dragging his tongue across the dribbling slit. Gritting his teeth, Kuroo felt a shiver rush down his spine. It was hard to tell if it was the sensation alone or the anticipation of what was coming next. Likely a mix of both.

Kisses were peppered down the length of his shaft then, working to the base. Kenma licked a stripe up the pulsing vein there, and Kuroo moaned lightly. His eyelids fluttered open, and he pushed up on his elbows. He needed to look, even for a moment.

The sight that greeted him was far from a disappointment. Kenma's slender fingers moving lower to cup his balls, rolling them together in his hand. Adding to everything, Kuroo watched as the head of his cock disappeared between his lips.

Whining quietly, his gaze swayed back and forth between that and the rest of Kenma's face. He noted the concentration on his lover's face as he began to bob down his length, sucking against the pulsing skin and encasing him in a tight, wet heat that was impossible to ignore. Soft squelching noises flooded the air, and Kuroo could feel his arms start to weaken, his body trembling with mounting pleasure. It was purely the urge to see that kept him upright, and a separate realization that was speeding up the tension coiling within him.

He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned as his cock surged into the back of Kenma's throat. Kenma paused where he was, and Kuroo shook gently, hands twisting around in the sheets to keep from giving into impulse, thrusting mercilessly until he was hitting that narrow seal again and again. This might have been about him, but he'd given himself over to Kenma. The pace wasn't his to set.

Kuroo bit down on his lip. Whatever happened, it wouldn't be long.

He opened his eyes again. When he did, Kenma was sliding up and off, returning to tonguing at his swollen crown, laving away the precum building there. Their gazes locked, and Kenma murmured against his skin. Kuroo hissed at the vibrations it gave him. He had no way of deciphering the sound itself, but staring at Kenma he knew all he needed to know.

Kenma wasn't lying about liking what he'd been wearing, he wasn't humoring him to bolster his self-esteem. Unwittingly, Kuroo had flipped a switch he'd never known Kenma had. Looking down at him now, Kenma's eyes were like fire, determined and containing so much warmth that Kuroo felt like he could be burned if he gazed at them too long.

Those eyes stayed on him as Kenma swallowed him down, working his cock with a tight, knowing suction. Gradually, he built a rhythm, back and forth, moving faster each pass. His tongue rubbed along the throbbing length, and it was the smoothest part about everything. Then he slowed, murmuring purposefully as he pulled up.

"Ah, ah," Kuroo rasped, white knuckled as a part of him tried to hold back against the rising tide of ecstasy sweeping through him.

Then a hand was stroking his cock from the base, and Kenma's mouth was wrapped around the head, and he could no longer stand the sensations.

Groaning loudly, Kuroo's hips jerked forward and he felt all the tension searing out of him as he finished, his breaths dwindling into wheezing, exhausted sounds.

He felt in a daze. His body tingled with the sense of release, and the world behind his shuttered eyes was blissfully black and filled with nothing. From outside it, he could discern a choked set of moans, slick, rapid noises, and finally, one extended whine.

Kenma dropped on top of him what felt like hours later, curling there with a hand on his chest, an ear above where his heart was beating sluggishly.

Kuroo retreated from his clouded thoughts to stare up at him.

Kenma almost looked like he was sleeping, face smooth with relaxation and his hair had started coming out of the clips, strands dropping across his cheeks in messy clumps. His skin was pink, as were his lips, which Kuroo felt very much like taking advantage of. Straining, he tried to sit up enough to kiss him, only to fall short. Apparently trying to do so with Kenma laying on him wasn't going to work. Sighing, he settled for pecking his forehead.

That caused Kenma to stir, blinking tiredly up at him.

"Comfy?"

Kenma made a noise that he took as confirmation. Satisfied, Kuroo began to run fingers through his hair, combing back the displaced strands and tucking them behind one ear.

He felt oddly content for a moment. Then a new wave of exhilaration set in, and his pulse began to flutter. He replayed their activities in his head from when Kenma had arrived home. The longer the thoughts went on, the giddier Kuroo felt. Everything that had happened had been unexpected, but it had turned out better than he could have imagined despite that. He really was lucky, having Kenma. He shouldn't have doubted him.

"Are you?" Kuroo turned toward his lover's voice. "Comfortable. With that on still?" Kenma's fingers tugged on the silk encircling his chest. Halfway off as it was, it did feel a little awkward.

"I guess not."

Kenma propped himself up, fingers falling to the task without prompting. He pulled the snaps open and then tugged on the material until it slid out from under Kuroo's back. A lazy toss over his shoulder later, the bralette had joined the growing pile of their clothes on the floor. Then they settled back in, snuggling together under the top sheet.

A nap sounded perfect right about now. Sleep to replenish the energy he'd expended in buckets today, emotionally, and now physically. Sleeping with the love of his life nestled in his arms, right where he wanted him for all time. Yes. Everything about the idea was perfect.

Too perfect for him to ruin it by worrying.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [KuroKen Sin Week](http://kurokensinweek.tumblr.com/), which is running May 1st - May 7th. I have stories in the works for some of the other days, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading this one and if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a brief comment or kudos!


End file.
